hollywood heights : want u back
by jerseylicious girl
Summary: loren and eddie dated first because of a big fight they broke up 2 months later eddie and chloe started dating for 1 month loren cant live without eddie and wants him back but how and does it work? if it does what gonna happen more fights? breaking up again? and chloe what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1 i still love you

hey guys new story i know hope you like it!  
story time

loren

whats this kind of bullshit

i cant believe this

he is taking her everywhere

whats her name..uhh...chloe... chloe ..martin ...carter

she is so skinny maybe thats why we broke up because he likes skinny blond bitches

{i dont hate blonds they are awesome just saying}  
just look at her she is perfect BUT she got nothin on me ...right?

...i think i still love eddie i have to call mel

[[[[[phone call]]]]]

melissa: hey lo

loren: mel i cant i have to do somethin

melissa: do what?  
loren: i uhh.. i want eddie back

melissa: i knew it

loren: wha-  
melissa: dont you have a video shoot tomorrow

loren: yes but-  
melissa: write a song and i'll call you later

loren: i cant just write a song

melissa: yes you can now shut up write a song and goodbye

[[[[[end]]]]]]]

whats wrong with her wait..i can do this

eddie

its been 4 months since me and loren broke up im so over her.. i think

dont think that eddie you love chloe

she doesnt curse..i think

she loves you

she doesnt care about you're money

chloe: hello eddie are you there?  
eddie: oh im sorry chlo

chloe: this place its so..weird

eddie: why?  
chloe: i never come here

eddie: it has the best milkshakes

chloe: lets see

chloe

milkshakes? im a model i cant drink that

but i'll play along

somebody: okay can i have your order

chloe: i want a strawberry milkshake

eddie: chocolate

somebody: okay i will-  
someone else: OMG im so sorry im late..  
somebody: loren

loren

what the hell sharin their love in the place where i work

loren: hailey haha

hailey: explain

loren: you know my anger problems

hailey: yeah

loren: well somebody almost crashed my car so i got out of the car

and i had a little talk with the man he called me a bitch

so i showed him what a bitch was i broked his window

hailey: thats..okay

chloe: okay?  
hailey: with the problems she had first this one is okay

eddie: okayy

i just stood there and watched at eddie and chloe with evil in my eyes

chloe: whats wrong did you get hurt?

loren: no

chloe: why are you staring at me

loren: you know I looked at you all the time then you have also looked at me

chloe: whatever!

i walked to the kitchen and called melissa

[[[[[phone call]]]]]]]]  
melissa: loren finished the song

loren: yes but eddie is in aroma

melissa: i know your shooting is today we are having it in aroma you are singing your new song no buts

loren: fuck you

melissa: i love you to later

[[[[[[[[[end]]]]]]]]

hailey: here bring this to the blonde and eddie duran

loren: kidding me?  
hailey: no

loren: son of a bitch

i walked to the table okay dont be mean just normal

loren: hi

chloe: what do you want?  
do you want to play it that way?  
loren: what?  
chloe: i sai-

omg kelly you are my saver i almost started a scene

eddie: whats goin on here

loren: oh i dont know

melissa: lo good outfit

i was wearing black shorts and a black tank top and black pumps

loren: thank you

kelly: awesome now lets start

melissa adriana and adam were in the back

so eddie and chloe couldnt go away

the music starts playing

UH!

Hey, boy you never had much game

So I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away-way-way

UH!  
Now I seen you been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns

UH!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

UH!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

UH!

_chloe think your smart?  
i walk over and hit my hip againts hers what makes her fall with her milkshake over her_

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shhhh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

UH!

I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like shhh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

UH!  
_i climb on a tabel_

Please, this ain't even jealousy

She ain't got a thing on me

Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans

UH!

_hahahah have you seen chloe's face like this 0.0_

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

UH!

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

UH!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

UH!

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shHHH, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

UH!

_ i gave eddie a milkshake chloe let him turn and hhahahaha a milkshake in her face of course_

I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like shHH looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

_ a group of people puts me on their shoulders_

Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye oh-oh-oh

Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first oh-oh-oh

_they put me down_

Yeah, Yeah

Yoo, Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this!

oohhhh

_i didnt know that there were background singers_

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shhh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like shhh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I want you back

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

_ i was now facing eddie he looked very sirious time for a joke_

loren: do i sound like a helicopter

_i did the sound with lips and..he laughed he picks me up the crowd goes AAAAHHHH does this means a yes? _

loren: so does this mean we are ...a couple again?

eddie:...

what ya think okay

if you know me

hey how are you!  
if you dont know me

im from the story hollywood heights s2

and im sorry if you see words that are not good spelled

im from holland

see ya

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	2. Chapter 2 hey!

hey hey im back you all be begging on your knees for me to update so here i am

story time

loren

please!

eddie: uhh

chloe: i called the police lets go eddie

eddie: i uhh

chloe: listen girl

loren: i have a name its loren

chloe: listen laura

loren: its loren goddamnit

chloe: eddie is with me and i know you want him back but you cant you could be friends with him best friends?

loren: listen and listen good bitch me loren freaking tate is not listening to you i know what your up to maybe he doesnt see it but ME! i love to shop but im not buying your bullshit

eddie

i know loren wants me back and loves me i do love her but i also love chloe and..wait what did she just say

eddie: excuse me?!  
loren: what!  
chloe: you cant talk to me like that

loren: i cant talk to you how ever i want

chloe: im not gonna be your friend!

she didnt ask to be your friend

loren: i dont beg for friends so whether you speak to me or not i dont give a flyin fuck!

chloe: all i heard was bla bla where is your dad and your mom did they left because they didnt wanted you

eddie: chloe..  
chloe: no eddie i want to make her feel-  
loren slapped chloe in the face of course! she did she is loren!

loren: dont ever say that to me ever again you stupid bi-  
chloe slapped back loren just laughed

loren: think you can handle me?  
chloe: yes!  
loren: oh please i can beat the hell out of you with my hands on my back

chloe:...come on...

loren and chloe were standing like they were in the wwe ring

somebody: FIGHT!

i know loren very well but as soon as she hears the word fight she attacks

and i was right

chloe pushed loren againts the window and it broke

but no loren didnt stop even of loren's arm will fell of im pretty sure she will keep fighting

loren: wanna play it that way

loren

my body was full of blood

i can feel my tempature rage

i pushed chloe on the ground and in my head i could hear the theme song i had in wwe

lets light it up!

i couldnt hear anything

but my self talkin chloe was still on the ground eddie was screaming something i couldnt hear

i climb on the table as i see chloe getting up i have to do this quick before my face becomes a pancake

i did the moon sault and i hit chloe she was bleeding just like me

eddie was really angry right now i could see it

so im gonna pretend im angry so he can back off but i feel someone holding my arm i look and i see CAMERON?

loren: let me go

cam: no loren i love you you cant be with this jerk

loren: let me go you're hurting me! if you dont let me go-  
...he slapped me i realized that after a minute

chloe was laughing eddie became more angry and everybody else was shocked

and i..i was beyond pissed i couldnt control myself the arm he still holded me i put it behind his back he was screaming in pain i push through the door{ that was made of glass}  
and still i couldnt stop no man slapped me only...forget it

i dont want to talk about it i run to him and kicked him people were stopping me but

i just kicked them so i could move on chloe on the other hand was enjoying it all

cam: lo..ren...sto..pppp

i stopped and all i could think of is kill kill kill kill chloe i grabbed a piece of glass from the ground

and walked to chloe eddie was running after me so i begin running but then i feel a sharp pain in my stomeache i fall on the ground i dont hear good i could only hear a few words that were "she,faking okay?,lo,hey" i open my eyes and i cant really see so i started talking

loren: can't..  
eddie: can't what lo?  
loren: see..hear..hos..pital

chloe: oh please she is facking let her lay on the ground

i still feel angry i try sitting and i feel like i have to puke whats going on with me...maybe my period..wait..  
i stand up i hear lay down dont walk i dont listen to that i had things harder than this i walk to steps ..maybe im going to die? i have to say my final words to eddie

loren: eddie?..  
eddie: yes im here

loren: remember..i always loved you

eddie: you're not gonna die

i heard the ambulance

but now all i could see is black

cameron

loren hates me its official

eddie

whats wrong with loren i hope nothing is wrong ...when we broke she acted the same i know exactly how it happend

loren: hey goodmorning

eddie: hey

eddie{whispering}: drunk ass bitch

loren: eddie not so loud my head

eddie: ok

loren: whats wrong?  
loren tried to get up but fell of the couch

eddie: whats wrong? whats wrong? this is wrong

loren:{starting to cry but speaks loud and then again low} i dont know what you're talking about you are making me cry by screaming

eddie: well thats weird because normally you scream at me back loren whats going on

loren: i really have to tell you somethingg

eddie: that can wait do you know what you and mel were doing yesterday

loren: no...  
eddie: you only had your bra and skinny jeans on mel only had a shirt on

loren: ahahahhaha

eddie: lo thats not funny

loren:yes it is

eddie: are you still drunk?  
loren: yes

eddie: remember the last time you were drunk

loren: oh yeah i was falling all the time

eddie: yeah and did you break when felt of the stairs

loren: my leg

eddie: correct!  
loren: YAY! *claps hands*  
eddie: loren you cant be sirious for one fucking second

loren: NO I CANT YOU HAPPY NOW? HUH DO YOU WANT A DOLLAR NOW

eddie: loren i think you need to go to the doctor

loren: no i wont i hate doctors somehow i keep biting them

eddie: sometimes you can really see that your seventeen

loren:{sad} WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
eddie: that-  
loren clapped her hands: i dont understand you because seventeen year doesnt listen eddie: goddamnit loren!  
loren: yes godfuckingdamnit!

doorbell

loren opens the door

loren: who the hell are you

girl: my name is chloe and-  
loren: eddie what the hell is a chloe

eddie: SHE is somebody that jake sended to me!  
loren: you didnt told me that

eddie: i dont have to

loren:{sad, angry} of course not YOU CAN WALK IN WITH A BLONDE DUMB ASS BITCH

chloe: excuse me

loren: Shut up i have anger problems

chloe: no! im black belt in-  
loren: i really dont give a shit

chloe: than don't

loren was about to do something but she was running to the toilet dont know why

after 5 min she came out looking very sick

loren:{soft} still here?  
chloe: yeah

loren:{soft} im sorry

chloe: its okay

loren sits down and is looking at legs very scared she was shaking like something happend

chloe: everything okay?

chloe wanted to put her hand on her shoulder

loren: dont touch me please

a tear falled of loren's face

eddie: loren...whats wrong i touched loren's knee

loren:{hoping no one hears her] ow!

i could feel it was make up i was wiping it away and asked

eddie: loren who did this to you loren: nobody...  
eddie: loren do you have more of these

loren nodded

eddie: what did you do in the toilet?  
loren: puking

eddie: are you sick?  
loren: i dont know

eddie: im gonna ask this again who did this to you?  
loren: cam and...trent

eddie: who the hell is trent

loren: my father

chloe: im gonna be there later so you could talk

loren{angry}: okay!  
eddie: loren!  
loren: im sorry i didnt meant to say it that loud and rude god what is wrong with me?

chloe:{angry} maybe your pregnant!  
loren: oh no no..

boom! that was it here you got chapter 2 happy?

done review whatever

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	3. Chapter 3 just shut up and kiss me!

yeah there was a misunderstanding just to make it clear

: loren and chloe had a fight loren got hurt and went to the hospital eddie thinks back at the day they broke up sooo.  
yeah

story time

still flashbacking

loren: oh no no...whats that again

chloe: pregnant uhh.. a human is growing inside of you

loren:...  
eddie: lo?  
loren: im going for a walk

chloe: you cant!  
loren: are you telling what i have to do no so leave me the fuck alone because your so superhero

chloe: i love your pink bra where did you buy it

loren: shut up

chloe: no

loren: stop starin at my boobs

chloe: i am not starin-  
person: um hello?  
loren: mel my bitch! come over here

mel: whats going on

eddie: UGHHH

chloe: yes eddie!  
loren: what the hell!  
chloe: what?  
loren: mel you were right the devil is here WHERE IS GOD?!  
mel: im right here lo im right here

chloe: eddie do you want me to tell them what im doing here

eddie: ok-  
loren: who gives a fuck!  
chloe: how do you mean who gives a fuck

loren: i dont give a fuck!  
chloe: then why are you in this conversation

loren: did you just grow balls in one second?!  
chloe: i always had balls honey loren: think your bad?  
chloe: yes!  
loren: then step up and hit me in the fucking face

loren walks to chloe

mel: lo no!  
eddie: ugh goddamnit!  
chloe: i dont like you and-  
loren: I DONT LIKE YOOOUUU!  
CHLOE: YOU TWO! you two become pussy's

loren pushed chloe's head you could hear mel scream: stoopp stop hit the shit out of her lo!..no wait STOP

loren pushed chloe on the ground but eddie grabbed loren so she couldnt do anything chloe got up wanted to hit loren with fist but she hit the wall

eddie was still holding loren but that didnt stop her again in the arms of eddie loren pushed chloe on the ground chloe was pulling loren's hair loren chloe's hair loren pulled out a extansion loren really wanted to kick her ass so she got out eddie's arms and attacked loren and chloe felt on the ground

finally mel and eddie stopped the fight

chloe: fuck with me again and than will see

loren: thats some bullshit

chloe phone ringed

chloe: there is some fucking bitch here you have to come!

loren: fuck you and your fucking sidekick

mel: come on lo we need some fresh air

loren: I DONT NEED NONE OF THAT SHIT!  
mel: please lo

eddie: loren please just go

chloe: eddie doesnt love drama

eddie: thats right chloe i dont

loren: so you're with...you know what im done

mel: im sorry what?  
chloe: one little problem and you-  
loren: shut up slut

eddie: stop cursing! and fighting! jezus lo! you always do that!  
what happened with that sweet girl i met

loren: she's gone

eddie: i dont want to be with the mean girl

loren: what are you saying?!  
eddie: i dont want to be with you no more loren just to much drama

loren: i knew it

eddie: what?  
loren: you're cheating!  
eddie: no!  
loren: you know what get out of my life i dont need ya, i'll be alright

loren walked out of the door with mel

it was done!

[[[[[[end flash back]]]]]]]

loren: eddie?  
eddie: oh im sorry are you okay?  
loren: no you?  
eddie: why are you not okay?  
loren: somethings are better left unsaid

eddie: so you wont tell me

loren: can i sing something to you?  
eddie: sure

loren began

I told you once, "Get out my life.  
I don't need ya, I'll be alright."  
But some things are better left unsaid.

So tell the truth and hit me hard A broken heart is all I have now But some things are better left unsaid

And I swore that I would never say I miss you more every day But some things are better left unsaid,  
Are better left unsaid, said, said...

Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh Tonight I'm gonna lose some things Don't play me just kiss me.

Don't play me just kiss me.  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh Tonight I'll say please, don't play me just kiss me, babe

You tell a lie, blame tonight Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid

And I swore that I would never say I miss you more every day But some things are better left unsaid Are better left unsaid, said, said...

Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh Tonight I'm gonna lose some things Don't play me just kiss me.

Don't play me just kiss me.  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh Tonight I'll say things, don't play me just kiss me, babe

If you wanna party, put your hands up Put your hands up put your hands up Don't play me just kiss me.  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh Tonight I'll say things, don't play me just kiss me

You tell a lie, blame tonight Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid

loren: i hope you understand me now

eddie:...

likey likey?

song by my idol Ariana Grande

and if you're wondering why her name so perfect because she is Ariana Grande

well bye

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	4. Chapter 4 razor blade

hey i have something to say i will not respond to geust reviews

like: i dont understand

i cant explain it to you unless you have a account

well thats it

story time

loren

eddie: loren i understand..wait...  
loren: what

eddie: you have make up on your arms and legs

loren: i dont!  
eddie walks away and gets back with water!  
of course im the one with the water on me and my make up its gone i thought it was water proof!

eddie: loren you're covered in scars

loren: yeah about that...  
eddie: what?  
loren: im a cutter

eddie: and that is?  
loren: i cut myself

eddie:...for how long did you

loren: ahahha oh eddie.. since i was 13

eddie: so when we we're together you still-  
loren: yes

eddie: why

loren: because im ugly and dont deserve a life!  
eddie: loren you're -  
loren: thats not what the voices say

eddie: what do they say

loren: cut cut cut ..kill yourself

eddie: who are the voices

chloe came in

chloe: here is food

i looked in the bag

loren: i cant eat that

chloe: why not did you became a model?  
loren: no im alergic

chloe: oh to what

loren: calories

chloe: oh please

chloe opened the salad and puts a spoon with salad in it in my mouth i bite eat it and say

loren: no

chloe:mmm delicious i run to the toilet and put my fingers in my mouth so i can throw up

eddie: loren no!  
i still did what i want and it worked when i was done i looked in the mirror

eddie: what are you looking at?  
loren: im fat!  
eddie: you're not!  
i start to panick loren: where are they'  
i run to my purse

loren: there they are?  
i grab my razor blade im ready to make new cuts

eddie: loren dont..  
i dont listen and i make a new cut the blood comes down omg that feels good

i make another one and another until someone grabs my razor blade out of my hand that makes a cut too

eddie: you have to stop

loren: eddie i need to cut now!  
eddie: no!  
loren: fine..  
i run back to my purse this time i grab a knife i have to say one last word because i cant live without cutting

im sorry everybody that i love but its time for me to go

loren: eddie im sorry if i hurt you in any way but i want to let you know i always loved you

eddie: loren do-  
loren: im sorry eddie

melissa: loren! no!  
loren: mel im gonna miss you but its time for me to go

chloe: ugh just do it

eddie & mel: nooooo

they screamed but it was already too late or wasnt it

okay i hope you likey

well i like it soooo

bye

xxx

jerseylicious girl


End file.
